Kidnapped By A Fruitloop
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad kidnaps Maddie in hopes of drawing Danny Phantom into a trap. But while in captivity Maddie learns a little bit about this boy she used to hunt...
1. Chapter 1

_**Line break **_

**Yes another Danny Maddie bonding fic but i love them! Danny Maddie and Danny Lancer bonding fics are my favs! Don't own DP!**

Danny stared at the note on his pillow with shaking hands. Tears silently fell down his cheeks as he read it.

_Daniel, _

_I have kidnapped your mother and I am not afraid to kill her on the spot unless you join me. You are to meet me in my Amity Mansion and if you bring __any__ help she will be killed. I realize it is a price to lose her but I also realize it is the only way to finish you off once and for all. I understand that no matter what you will not become my apprentice and so I have decided to finish you off for good. meet me in my mansion in one hour for your downfall. If you do not arrive then your mother will pay the price instead._

_Vlad_

Danny crumbled up the note and wrote something on a paper before sliding it under his pillow. He quickly took off into the sky.

_**Line break**_

Maddie stared at the ghost floating above her "What do you want with me" she demanded. The ghost chuckled "You are my bait woman" he told her. Maddie growled "What do you mean bait" she asked cautiously.

The ghost grinned "Because silly girl, you are the only person I can kidnap that Danny Phantom will recklessly charge in to rescue" he said. Maddie snorted "Hate to break it to you _ghost_, but Phantom is a _ghost_, I am a ghost _hunter_, therefore I highly doubt he would try to save me, let alone want to" she said.

Suddenly she was cut off as a wall blew apart. She ducked down and saw Phantom looking furious. Maddie turned to the vampire ghost "I stand corrected" she said. Phantom growled and slammed into the ghost "How dare you even talk about touching her Plasmious" he said as he sent a blast at Vlad.

Plasmious created a shield "And how dare you threaten to _kill_ her because now you are going down" he growled. Maddie looked carefully at the enraged ghost kid. The other ghost however didn't look worried in the slightest "What you forget dear boy is that I have way more minions over you" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly Skulker appeared and he was holding a strange wrist band. Plasmious flew over and grabbed a startled Maddie. She tried struggling but froze as he created an ecto blast.

Plasmious had them both turn to face a distraught looking ghost boy "If you want to see her survive you are to put on that wrist band, from there you will both stay here with me" he said.

Maddie looked at the ghost boy and felt her blood freeze as he lowered his head. She struggled for a brief second "Phantom no! I'm nothing important to you, just make sure to tell my family and mainly my son I love them and get out of here" she yelled.

Her heart soared as Phantom moved like he was going to leave until she paled. He grabbed the wrist band and slipped it on before she could protest. Maddie winced as the boy was shocked continually. She didn't even noticed when the other ghost dropped her.

The shocking stopped after a few minutes and Phantom fell to the floor, unmoving. Maddie crawled to him and brushed the messy white hair out of his face. Out of habit she felt for a heartbeat. She jumped back in shock and studied Phantom's face, he had a heartbeat.

Maddie reached her shaking fingers to smooth the boys hair again when she was stopped by a rough hand. She twirled around to see the ghost staring at Phantom.

The ghost turned to her after awhile "I have a place for you and the boy to stay in while you are here, and warn him he will get shocked if he uses his powers" he told her quietly.

Maddie picked up Phantom gently and followed. She thought on how the ghost had said that, it almost sounded like he had remorse. After awhile they arrived outside of a steel door. The ghost opened the door and moved aside to let them in.

Maddie glared at him but quietly carried Phantom in. the door slammed shut behind them and Maddie gasped at what she saw. There were two elegant beds and a kitchen area. She could see two bathrooms and a fountain that doubled as a pool.

Then she looked at the boy unconcious in her arms. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she carried him over to one of the beds. She laid him down and brushed his hair. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She hummed a gentle melody that came to her mind and leaned against the wall with the boys head in her lap. She stayed silent just humming for what felt like hours. As she finally decided to go get some rest she heard Phantom groan.

She laid his head on a pillow and made sure to look him directly at the face. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned again. Maddie gently touched his hand "It's okay, your safe" she whispered. Phantom tried to sit up "What, where are we" he asked.

Maddie gave him a sad smile "That ghost captured me as bait, somehow he knew I could draw the notorious Danny Phantom in a trap, unfortunately you came and well…" she trailed off. Phantom gave a weak grin and looked at his wrist "Why did you do it" Maddie asked quietly.

Phantom, no, _Danny_ looked up "What do you mean" he asked cluelessly. Maddie had him lean on her shoulder "I told you to _leave_ so you wouldn't have to get hurt, I _wanted_ you to leave, I don't care if that ghost would have killed me, you were in more danger" she said.

Danny looked away and touched the wall "You know, I can probably phase us through this wall" he said easily. Maddie forced him to look at her "Don't, that ghost said he did something so that when you use your ghost powers it'll shock you, and I don't want to see you get hurt like that again' she said.

Danny nodded "You know what, I don't know who had it worse" he said after a pause. He looked at Maddie's confused face "Me having to experience it first hand or you having to watch it" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Maddie gently shoved his shoulder "You always do have a joke don't you" she teased. Phantom grinned "You bet" he responded. Maddie was about to say something else when he gasped and a blue mist came out of his mouth.

Maddie looked curiously at his now tense form "What was…" she was interrupted by an evil chuckle. Maddie and Danny turned to face where Plasmious was floating. Maddie could feel Danny shaking in fear "What do you want" she asked coldly.

The ghost gave a gentle smile "I may be evil but I am going to give you your things from your old lives, including your basics like clothes and books" he said. He snapped his fingers and a huge messy pile of stuff appeared in the corner.

Phantom jumped up and raced over as though looking for something. Maddie got up slower and saw him turn and grin in triumph "Looks like he is incredibly stupid" he said happily. Maddie shrugged "Why is that" she asked.

Phantom went through the pile again "Ever notice how a lot of your stuff goes missing" he asked cautiously. Maddie narrowed her eyes "That was you" she asked. Danny flashed an apologetic smile but began sorting through the stuff.

He pulled out a device Maddie recognized instantly "You're the one who took the Fenton thermos" she asked angrily. Danny smiled "And I can use it on Plasmious" he said. Maddie smiled gently and went to help with the stuff "I guess we should sort this all out" she asked.

Danny nodded "I figure it would be best not to sort out our own stuff but sort by what they are like books, clothes, and stuff like that" he said. Maddie nodded and they started sorting. Halfway through Maddie noticed something as she reached he area that seemed to consist of clothes.

She grabbed the shirt and looked at it carefully "This is my sons shirt" she said.

She looked at Danny who was shifting his feet "Well, you see, uh, Danny's been allowing me to stay with him and, uh, I sometimes borrow his stuff because, um, I don't like it in the ghost zone and I really don't think hazmat is comfortable to wear twenty four seven" he said quickly.

Maddie raised an eyebrow, knowing full well it was a lie. She decided to let it pass as she continued to sort through the stuff. Suddenly she caught sight of a note. She reached her hand towards it before Danny's gloved hand snatched it "That's mine, it's very private" he said quickly.

Maddie raised her eyebrow again but again she ignored it. After about an hour the stuff was sorted by object. Next they went through and took there things by their beds. That took about another hour. When they were done both of them tiredly fell into bed, sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Danny's POV**_

**Don't own DP.**

I woke up early and found myself in an unfamiliar setting. I jumped up before memories came flooding back from the previous day. I groaned softly and looked at mom. she was still sleeping soundly and for a brief moment I inwardly wished I could tell her.

I got out of bed and walked to the fountain and sat down. Absently I ran my fingers through the water. It felt cool and smooth. I took off my boots and slowly lowered my feet into the water. I sighed in relief at the feel.

I jumped as something grabbed my shoulder. I twirled around and prepared an ecto blast. I froze as the band shocked me lightly. After the shock I looked up to see my moms worried face. Slowly I lowered my hand "You scared me" I whispered.

I tensed as she scooped me into a hug. I relaxed and returned the hug after a while. after she let go I grinned evilly and saw her flinch. I ignored it and tugged her so she fell into the fountain/pool. she surfaced and looked at me angrily.

I burst out laughing at the sight. mom laughed after a minute and pulled me in. I swam to the surface gasping for air. Mom took advantage of this and pushed me under the surface. Quickly I turned intangible and turned to the surface and stayed intangible to get a breath.

Mom folded her arms "Aren't you over reacting a bit, ghosts don't need to breath" she said in an annoyed voice. I turned tangible and gave her a small glare "Most ghosts don't, this ghost however does" I countered.

She sighed in defeat "Why are you so different" she asked as she got out of the little pool. I shrugged "What do you mean" I asked. She rolled her eyes "I mean by the fact that you still breath, and you still have a heartbeat" she said.

I frowned and climbed out "It's who I am, who I've become" I said quietly.

_**Line break**_

Later that night after Maddie was asleep Danny stared at the note he had kept hidden, it was a note from Sam the day after he found out he was turned into a half ghost.

_Danny,_

_Look I am so sorry about what happened, I just felt so bad hearing you scream and I can't stop hearing it. And to find out that you're a half ghost because of me makes me feel so guilty. If I had one wish in the world it would be to make you happy, But I guess now I can't really do that. Grrr, I feel like ripping my _

_Hair out because of my stupidity! If I hadn't forced you to go in, And you knew it would go bad, you tried to tell me you didn't want to go! Please forgive me!_

_Sam_

_PS. I've been thinking and you might want a new name for your ghost half, and I decided to try to keep it like Danny Fenton so I found Danny Phantom, that way you can remain a Fenton but still be a Phantom as well!_

Danny put the note down and was suddenly aware of someone behind him. He whirled around to see Maddie trying to read the note. Quickly he turned it intangible and put it in the mattress despite the shock. He winced and turned his hand tangible "Your half ghost?" Maddie asked, her voice full of confusion.

Danny paled "How far did you read" he asked nervously. Maddie shrugged "About where they were asking you to forgive them, though I missed the name" she said. Danny sighed, nothing _too _important was revealed.

He turned to Maddie "It was from a friend, about the night that I, died, and she had accidentally coaxed me to go in a, uh, tunnel, and I don't quite remember what happened from there" he said nervously. Maddie flinched "So your friend was responsible for killing you" she said quietly.

Danny shook his head "You kidding? I blame it on no one but myself because it was my stupidity for going in there and pushing the device that caused this" he said sadly.

Maddie hugged him gently "Well, I think it happened for a reason, other wise our town would be overrun by ghosts with out our famous protector" she said teasingly. Danny smiled lightly "You know, I'm sorry if I woke you up" he said.

Maddie shrugged "I wasn't asleep, I figured if I waited long enough you would pull out your mysterious letter" she said honestly. Danny looked away "Please don't read it, it's very special and private" he said. Maddie sighed "Just one question, did I know you before you died" she asked.

Danny smiled mischievously "You could say that" he said quietly. Maddie frowned "Well we had better get some sleep" she said. Danny nodded and laid down to sleep. Maddie quietly went to her bed but before she went to sleep she shot a confused look at Danny, in truth she had seen the name, _Sam_.

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Line break**_

**Don't own Danny Phantom and i am completely out of things to say...**

The next morning Danny shot up as his ghost sense went off. Plasmius floated through the wall causing Danny and Maddie to quickly rush out of bed and stand at alert "what do you want Plasmious" Danny asked angrily.

Plasmius folded his arms "can't I check on my guests" he asked. Danny growled "No, you can't, you can get out of our lives and let us go" he snarled. Maddie nodded in agreement. Plasmius chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Instantly Skulker appeared holding a small note. He tossed it to Danny who snatched it angrily. He caught one look at the name and turned angrily to Plasmius as Skulker vanished "If you do _anything_ to hurt them…" he threatened.

Plasmius chuckled "So brave, but don't worry, I have the two I want" he said. Suddenly he vanished into thin air and Danny tore open the envelope.

_Danny,_

_Plasmius told us he kidnapped you and Maddie, right now we're a bit divided in helping you. I am currently raising protests to storm Vlad castle, Jazz is trying to go undercover, and Tucker is helping her by getting floor plans. Then your dad is under the understanding that Vlad has kidnapped Danny Fenton and your mom and he is currently fighting tooth and nail to get to you guys. Then there is Val who is under the same opinion and who wouldn't believe what she is doing, gathering the _ghosts_ for an invasion against Vlad! Anyways, expect to be out of there in a week at most._

_Sam_

Danny laughed when he finished "What is it?" Maddie asked. Danny turned to her with a smile "Let's just say there are four rescue parties working to save us" he said. Maddie looked at him in shock before she started laughing as well "Well about how long should it take them?" she asked.

Danny rolled his eyes "The note says a week but knowing them, a day or less" he said. Maddie smiled "Well, we had better find something to do while we wait" she said.

Danny grinned and in under five seconds they were splashing around in the pool, not even bothering to change into more appropriate swimming attire.

_**Line Break**_

Danny and Maddie had been splashing each other for the past five hours but neither was willing to call it quits. Suddenly the door burst open and several people ran in causing Maddie and Danny to freeze.

Suddenly Vlad trailed in behind the people looking annoyed and angry "Fine, you caught me, but they came here on there own trying to hide from Jack" he said. Maddie was about to say something when Vlad slightly showed the controller for the wrist band on Danny's wrist.

Nervously she nodded. Danny however wasn't ready to call it quits "No, it's not true" he said as they crawled out of the pool. Instantly he felt a light shock and winced "Vlad has us blackmailed into telling lies but I will speak the truth anyways" he called out defiantly.

Maddie winced as she saw him start to shake in pain. Everyone looked curiously at Vlad who put up his hands in innocence "He has a controller that shocks me when he pushes a button, or if I use my powers" Danny said through gritted teeth.

His body began twitching and his eyes shut "And the more I talk and tell the truth the more he is shocking me" he said. Jack looked at Maddie "Is the true Maddie?" he asked. Maddie looked at Vlad who had only one more setting, the one that had caused Phantom so much pain before.

Then she looked at Phantom "Just say it, don't worry about me" he said through gritted teeth. Maddie's face hardened "We were locked up in here by the Wisconsin ghost but now Vlad has apparently gained control of the remote and is pushing Danny to the edge of his limits with pain through it" she said.

Suddenly Danny started screaming as Vlad pushed the final setting. Everyone looked confused at what to do, help Danny or tackle Vlad. Suddenly Maddie's thoughts turned back to their first time playing in the pool.

Danny had turned intangible and it hadn't hurt him! Swiftly she grabbed the screaming boy and made them both fall into the water. Phantom blacked out on impact and his body weighed Maddie down. Desperately she tried to swim to the surface but found she couldn't.

she remembered Danny telling her he needed to breath and desperately she tried to struggle to the surface. Suddenly some one dived in and swan down, grabbing Danny by the collar of his neck. Maddie followed them up and gasped for air as they reached the surface.

She saw Jazz go to take Danny to shore "Jazz stop, he has to stay in the water until someone gets the remote off of Vlad" she said. Jazz nodded and climbed onto the side but kept hold of Danny so he just unconsciously floated there.

Swiftly Sam delivered a roundhouse kick of more force than they all thought she was capable of. She snatched the remote and turned it off before smashing it. Then Jazz and Maddie dragged Danny onto the side.

Maddie quickly checked his heart beat and found he wasn't breathing "He's not breathing" she whispered.

_**Line break**_

**Now, i was planning on cutting it off there but like Into The Fire i found a more fitting place to cut it off.**

Quickly after hearing that Sam ran over and swiftly started performing CPR. She had learned it in case some thing like this happened. After a while when everyone was just about to give up Danny's eyes shot open and he started coughing up the water he had swallowed.

Maddie quickly hugged him but then she noticed something "Hey Phantom, what happened to your hair?" she asked. Every one looked curiously at the black streak that now ran through it. He breathed deeply for a minute but before he could answer Vlad walked forward with a device in hand "I am not going to stand for this, lets see how well you do when your family doesn't accept you!" he shouted.

Swiftly he put the device to Danny's side and it shocked him. Maddie winced as Phantom fell to the ground. Vlad sneered at him as two rings appeared around his waist and slowly traveled along his body. Everyone gasped as Danny Phantom, slowly turned into Danny Fenton. Vlad then delivered a powerful kick that made him go tumbling into the water again.

Soaked, Danny glared at Vlad "Hey Vlad, forget our deal, now I'm free to tell everyone that you are also Vlad Plasmius or the Wisconsin ghost as named by the ghost experts" he said. Vlad grinned and turned into his ghost half causing everyone to fall deathly quiet.

Vlad then launched an attack that stuck everyone but Danny and Maddie to a wall. Maddie was looking in shock at her son as Vlad lifted him out of the water "And now it's time to defeat you, the only way you'll survive is if your mother actually wants to save a freak like you" he said.

Danny screamed as a shock ran through his body before blacking out. Sam and Jazz struggled to get free as Vlad tossed Danny's unconscious body into the pool where it slowly floated to the bottom. Maddie looked in shock as though not knowing what to do as Vlad vanished.

Suddenly her face hardened as she made up her mind "Danny Phantom is no son of mine" she whispered.

**Oh no, will Danny survive! Who will save him!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Line break**_

**And yes it's short, but hey what can you do! Don't own DP!**

Then Maddie looked up with a smile "But Danny Fenton is" she shouted before jumping into the water.

Swiftly she swam down and grabbed Danny's around the waist before taking off to the surface with a new found strength.

Once she was on the surface Danny instantly woke up, once more coughing up water "Wow, nearly drowning twice in one day, that's got to be a record" she said lightly. In shock Danny looked at his mother who was still swimming with him back to the side "Mom, you saved me?" he asked hoarsely.

Jazz laughed "Yeah but she had us going there for a second, I almost thought she was going to leave you!" she said. Danny winced and the two of them pulled themselves to shore.

Once there Maddie went over and released all the others and Tucker instantly went to the PDA and after a few seconds the wristband on Danny fell off.

Danny sighed in relief and looked at the red burn mark that circled his wrist "Thanks Tuck" he whispered before passing out again.

_**Line break**_

Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. Besides him was a note. Gently he picked it up and read it.

_Danny,_

_Just went shopping but thought I had better leave you this so you don't get worried. We already recovered our stuff including the letter Sam wrote you. You passed out and we quickly got you home so you can rest, hope your up by time I get home._

_Mom_

Danny smiled as he put it down just as the door opened. He leaned his head back into the pillow "Hey mom" he said. Maddie smiled as she saw her son awake "hi Danny, just so you know, I'll always be proud of you" she said.


End file.
